


Chef de guerre

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Les Chevaliers d'Émeraude | The Knights of Emerald - Anne Robillard
Genre: Drabble, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Après une éprouvante bataille contre les Tanieth, Wellan songe aux morts (dans les deux camps), aux motivations de l'Empereur, à la confiance que ses frères et sœurs d'armes ont placée en lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chef de guerre

**Author's Note:**

> Je reviens, après une longue absence dans ce fandom, avec un drabble de maximum 250 mots mettant en scène Wellan – mon personnage masculin préféré :D

Partout autour de toi, s'étalent des cadavres. Ils jonchent le sol. Des corps sans vie, aux formes monstrueuses, maculés de leur sang noir.

Et toi, tu te tiens au milieu de tout cela. Au milieu de ce champ de bataille. Chef de guerre, meneur d'hommes, tes frères et sœurs d'armes t'ont unanimement désigné pour les mener lors des combats.

Ce lourd fardeau, tu le portes aussi bien que tu le peux sur tes larges épaules. La vie et la survie de tous ces guerriers et guerrières est de ta responsabilité. Tu dois aussi préserver la pérennité du continent, qui menace d'être détruit par cet Empereur assoiffé de pouvoir, qui ne reculera devant rien pour conquérir de nouveaux territoires.

Tu ne peux cependant pas t'empêcher de penser à ces cadavres mutilés. Ils sont tellement nombreux, depuis le début de cette guerre, à avoir été un jour étalés sur un champ de bataille semblable, ou presque, à celui-ci. Des monstres, certes, du moins par leur apparence, qui n'ont souvent eu aucun autre choix que celui de se lancer à l'assaut de ces terres, menacés de mort – de part et d'autre. « Quel gâchis. » Tant de vies volées, tant de sang versé, tout cela juste pour assouvir les besoins d'une seule personne – c'est cette dernière qui est le véritable monstre.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 220.


End file.
